Out of Luck
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Axel's in for a ride when Zexion and Demyx send Roxas home drunk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What happens when Roxas gets drunk? Beta'd by A Spot of Bother

"Hey Axel!" Came the shout, followed by a loud 'thump' on the door. Axel turned of the TV and answered the door, finding his boyfriend sprawled gracelessly on the floor.

"Um, Roxas?" he asked cautiously. Roxas shook his head.

"Damn, who put a door there? Did no one think that I might want to _walk_ there?" he shouted. Axel helped him up and stood aside, watching Roxas teeter into the dorm.

"Roxas, where you out drinking?" Roxas sat down, draping himself across Axel as he giggled. Yes, that's right, Roxas giggled.

"Yep," he responded, laughing at the look of horror on Axel's face.

"And how many drinks did you have?" he asked, worried. One of these days he was going to kill Zexion and Demyx. He swore they got Roxas drunk just for kicks.

"One!" he shouted, holding up three fingers. "But they kept refilling it." Axel groaned. "Hey!" he shouted again, startling the redhead.

"What? What's the matter?" Axel asked with concern laced in his voice. Roxas giggled again and Axel was starting to freak out.

"Your eyes…" he whispered, sitting up to look Axel in the face. "Are really green." He finished. Axel flopped against the back of the couch with a sigh.

"Ok," he groaned. "Alright, I think it's time to get you to bed." Roxas grinned. Axel eyed him suspiciously, never knowing what was going on in his head when he was drunk.

"Ah, Axel," he sighed. "Why does everything lead to sex with you?" Axel felt his face flush. He just knew he shouldn't have let Roxas go out tonight.

"Um, Roxas…" he began, but he was waved off as Roxas climbed into his lap.

"It's ok," he murmured, straddling his boyfriend's lap. "I don't mind." Axel's blush was matching his hair color at this point.

"That's great, but not quite what I meant." _God,_ he thought. _Is this what Roxas feels like on a daily basis?_ Fighting off Roxas' advances, unwillingly of course, Axel set out trying to maneuver him to the bedroom. Landing gracelessly on the bed, Axel tried to shimmy out from underneath the drunken Roxas.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, staring into his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting still. But he never got an answer because Roxas promptly passed out. Watching his boyfriend sleep, Axel's smile turned into a frown as he contemplated exacting his revenge on Zexion and Demyx.

* * *

"Hey," Demyx whispered. Zexion turned over to face him. "How much trouble do you think we're going to be in?" he asked. Zexion smiled softly, remembering how they had purposefully gotten Roxas drunk again.

"I think…" he said slowly, "that Axel will probably flame both of our asses." Demyx's eyes widened. "Unless," Zexion continued, "we think of a probable explanation for getting his boyfriend drunk."

"Can you think of one?" Demyx whispered.

"No."

"Neither can I."

"Well then," Axel said, walking through the doorway. "I do believe you're both out of luck."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaaaaaand we're back. Anyways, I thought I might do a follow up. Here it is.

**The Morning After**

Roxas woke with a pounding headache and a mumbled curse into the pillow as a bright light pierced his eyes. All he could remember about the night before was that he had gone out drinking with Zexion and Demyx, which probably meant that he'd never seen the bottom of his glass. Silently cursing the aforementioned persons and swearing off any and all future drinking, Roxas stumbled into the bathroom and promptly dove for the toilet.

Walking in from running errands, a grin still plastered on his face from flaming Zexion and Demyx with his chakrams, Axel knew that his boyfriend was up. Wincing slightly as he heard Roxas give another retch, Axel tossed the dry-cleaning on the couch, threw the milk in the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. Armed with the necessities to keep him alive, Axel dared to venture into the bathroom, stifling a laugh at the sight before him. Roxas looked like a little kid with the flu. His hair was tousled; one pajama leg was bunched around his knee, he had on a wrinkled shirt, and his head in the toilet. Even sick, he looked adorable.

"Shut the fuck up and give me the damn Advil," he hissed, glaring at his redheaded boyfriend.

"You sure? Don't you like your head where your ass should be?" He asked, grinning.

"Axel!" Roxas snarled, and he could see that Roxas was hurting. Sighing, he handed the glass and bottle over, moving to sit on the edge of the tub.

"You need to be more careful when going out with Zexion and Demyx," he warned, comforting his hung-over boyfriend. "Though I doubt they'll be asking you for a while," he added, grinning evilly. Roxas eyed him warily as he passed the pill bottle back, having lost the battle to open it.

"What did you do?" He asked warily. Axel shrugged, popping the bottle open and passing two Advil back to him.

"Not much." Roxas looked at him skeptically. "Hey, if they want to send you home drunk, they should be prepared to handle the consequences." Roxas sighed, shaking his head and instantly regretting it.

"You flamed them, didn't you?" Axel shrugged again, helping him stand.

"Like I said –"

"Why can't you be a normal boyfriend and just beat them to a pulp, but no –"

"And you knew when we started dating, hell, _before_ then, that I wasn't normal, so –"

"You have to go and be all pyromaniacal about it, and –" Roxas was cut off as Axel unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. Axel stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the slighter blonde as Roxas stared up at him. "…I still love you for it." He finished. Axel grinned and climbed onto the bed.

"And I still love you, drunky."

"Psycho." Smiling, they settled down to sleep. "Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hm?" Roxas paused.

"How bad did you flame them?" Axel grinned as he pulled Roxas closer.

"Oh, but I got them good."

Reviews Please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So someone (I'm sorry, I forgot your name!) asked for a version of Out of Luck from Zexion and Demyx's points of view, and I decided to fulfill their request. Chapter 3 is from Zexion's point of view and I will sooner or later upload a fourth chapter from Demyx's point of view.

* * *

Chapter Three

Zexion was not sure why he thought this was a good idea. But Demyx was grinning at him widely and he was sure he was grinning back. Realizing that he was grinning, Zexion immediately schooled his features back to his usual 'god I'm so bored with you all' look that he normally sported. But it was quickly shattered as Roxas fell off the bar stool. His laughter was cut short as Demyx helped the drunk blond up. Axel was _soo_ going to kill them.

In retrospect, he really shouldn't have let Demyx talk him into this. But Zexion's mood had been astonishingly dour lately, even for him. Work had been piling up and for the first time in his life, Zexion was resenting being the teacher's lab assistant. Poor Demyx had been exhausting all his faculties in trying to lift his spirits, so when he suggested they grab Roxas and go out for a drink, Zexion had agreed. He really should have known better. But hey, his mood was lifting and he would worry about the consequences later.

"Zexion!"

Said man 'oofed' as he caught an armful of sitar player – it was a good thing he was stronger than he looked, because Demyx was definitely heavier than he looked. "Let's dance." The blue-haired man frowned. Sure, he and Demyx were dating, so being openly affectionate around other people should be no problem. But it was. But Demyx had put a lot of effort into cheering him up, so Zexion humored him.

"You do know that Axel is going to kill us?" he whispered. Demyx just shrugged and Zexion wondered how Demyx could simply shrug the worries away. 'Maybe', Zexion thought, 'maybe I just worry too much.' But that was the scientist in him. Zexion frowned.

"Stop brooding." The voice startled Zexion out of his thoughts and he glared at the slightly taller boy. "We're here to get you to relax, not to get all tied up in knots again." Zexion sighed, grinning slightly as he watched Roxas wander towards the door. Giving Demyx a quick kiss, he nodded towards their inebriated friend.

"We should probably get him back." Demyx laughed and Zexion felt himself relaxing at the sound. Grabbing Roxas under his right arm, Zexion hauled him to the car, pushing him carefully into the back seat as Demyx slid behind the wheel. Zexion stared at him, one eyebrow carefully arched.

"I didn't even have one full beer, Zexion, I'm good to drive." Zexion climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

"We are soo going to die," Demyx whispered, peering around the corner as Roxas stumbled towards his dorm room.

"Hey Axel!" Both boys stifled the urge to laugh as they heard a loud thump emanate from the hallway.

"Um, Roxas?" Demyx moved away from the corner as Axel's voice joined into the conversation. Hiding slightly behind Zexion, who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's actions, they continued to listen.

"Damn, who put a door there? Did no one think that I might want to _walk_ there?" Zexion bit his tongue, grabbing Demyx and hauling him off towards their own room.

* * *

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Zexion did something totally unexpected. He fell onto the couch laughing hysterically. Demyx eyed him, worry evident on his face, which only made the blue-haired boy laugh that much harder. What worried Zexion the most was that he had absolutely no idea why he was laughing to begin with. Maybe he had finally gone insane. Demyx inched slowly toward the phone hanging in the kitchen and he had almost made it by the time Zexion pounced, pinning him to the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?" His serious and deadly calm tone of voice eased Demyx's worries somewhat. Now, instead of worrying about his boyfriend's sanity he was preoccupied with worrying about his state of well-being.

"No?" Zexion smirked.

"Neither do I, but I have a feeling it's going to be tremendous. So, before either or both of us wind up in the hospital," Zexion hoisted up the blond and dragged him to the bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind them, Zexion finally felt at peace again, consequences be damned.

It was only much later that either of them thought about the state they had sent Roxas home in. "Hey," Demyx whispered. Zexion turned over to face him. "How much trouble do you think we're going to be in?" he asked. Zexion smiled softly.

"I think…" he said slowly, "that Axel will probably flame both of our asses." Demyx's eyes widened and Zexion sought to placate his fears. "Unless," he continued, "we think of a probable explanation for getting his boyfriend drunk."

"Can you think of one?" Demyx whispered.

"No."

"Neither can I."

"Well then," Axel said, walking through the doorway. "I do believe you're both out of luck."

Reviews make me write faster.


End file.
